Reverse Demonstuck
by T34L-L1BR4
Summary: When the demons are let loose on the city of Derse, which side will make it out alive? The Prospit dreamers are the demons while the Derse dreamers are the humans. Inspired by some art on tumblr.
1. Prologue

**Saw this post on tumblr: my-friend-the-frog. tumblr post/ 57492013658/ reversal-demonstuck ****and so I just had to write a fic to go with it**

**Prologue:**

Derse was a dangerous place to live. It wasn't the crime rate - that was relatively low. It wasn't the nuclear power plant - which was abandoned two-thirds of the way through building. And it wasn't the extensive stray dog population - there was never a problem with rabies. No, what made Derse such a dangerous place to live was the fact that it was a gate town. And the gate it protected was Prospit. Prospit was the largest pit in Skaia, and was even used as a full time lock down for some of the most dangerous demons out there.

Now, demons aren't inherently evil. But every time both moons were full (every 35 days) they went berserk. The horror terrors that normally kept them pacified would stop whispering in their ears and they would be left with only one instinct: _hunt_. And that is why gate towns existed.

Every thirty-five days, the demons living there would be forced down into the underground cities to live out the full moons. Breakouts during this time were rare, but they still happened. That's why every human in the gate town was taught to fight. Because, if it came down to it, they would need to kill their best friends to save their own lives.

One such breakout happened in Derse. And unlike normal, the horror terrors didn't return once the day was done. They stayed gone for two weeks. Ten human children faced off against their some of their best friends during those two weeks, and neither side made it out completely unscathed.


	2. Day 0

**Day 0:**

"Dave, quit moping."

"I can't help it, Dirk. The amount of sadness that weighs down on me is the size of a goddamn elephant," Dave replied. He let out another dramatic sigh and flopped his face down on the kitchen table.

His older brother rolled his eyes behind his dark shades and took another bite of his cereal. After swallowing, he said, "Well, maybe if you weren't friends with demons, you wouldn't have this problem every month or so."

Dave raised his head to glare at him from behind his own glasses. "Don't be a fucking hypocrite. I've seen you checking out John's cousin."

"At least I don't make a conscious effort to talk to him."

"Bullshit."

"I do not!"

Before either brother could make a move to harm the other, the doorbell to their apartment sounded. Dave huffed angrily and went to answer it. His face was still sour as he opened the door to let his half-sisters in.

"Aw, is wittle Davey mad his pretty boy friend is going to be gone all day tomorrow?" Roxy asked as she strolled in, pinching Dave's cheeks as she passed.

"Shut up, Roxy. We aren't dating," he replied, swatting her hand away.

Roxy just laughed. "That's the same card Rosy pulled last year and we all know how that turned out," she said, winking at her sister.

Rose rolled her eyes. She gave Dave a peck on the cheek as a greeting before heading in to sit on the couch.

"The moons rise at noon today and set noon tomorrow so while Kanaya and John may be gone for twenty-four hours, they will be back tomorrow."

Roxy pouted. "You ruin all my fun when you get technical, Rose."

Rose gave her a thin smile. "As you so graciously pointed out several times this morning, my girlfriend will be gone for a bit so I must find other ways to amuse myself."

Roxy continued to pout as Dirk entered the front room. His backpack and twin swords were on his back.

"Are we gonna go?" he asked, tossing Dave's backpack and sword over to him. The red-eyed boy caught them without looking.

"'Kay~" Roxy answered for the three. She turned towards the door, twirling her scarf in her hand as she walked.

She held the door as the others left. Dave was the last out and made sure to lock up before heading to the elevator. During the ride down, he received a text.

EB: We're still hanging out Sunday, right?

TG: Unless you die in the pit tonight

EB: Always the optimist :B

EB: See you in two days

TG: Yeah see, ya

"Texting your boyfriend?" Roxy teased as they got off.

"Not dating," Dave retorted as he stuffed his phone back in his pocket.

_~ReverseDemonstuck~_

"Nepeta, we are going to be late for school," Equius called to his adopted sister.

"But Equius! Nepeta can't find her favorite hat!" she called back from her bed room.

The hat she was referring to was a faded blue one that matched the color of her claws. Equius knew for a fact that it was currently in the dryer because it had been months since it had last been washed. The deed had finally been done last night, but there had been no time to dry it before bed.

"It is in the dryer, Nepeta. Now, please grab your bag so we can leave."

"Nepeta can't go to school without her hat!" She ran out of her room and tried to head past Equius to the laundry room. But he grabbed the back of her trench coat and stopped her.

"You can do without it for one day," he told her firmly.

"No, I can't!" she yelled, slipping back into first person.

Equius let out a sigh and released her. She ran off and returned a minute later with a slightly damp hat on her head and a huge smile on her face.

"Ready?"

"Yes!"

"Aright."

_~ReverseDemonstuck~_

"Are you going to be okay?"

"AA, we do this every time, if I was fine then, I'll be fine now," Sollux told the worrying girl.

"Alright, I'll be back in exactly twenty-six hours," Aradia said before giving her boyfriend a quick kiss.

The half-demon smiled at her as she walked out of the room. Aradia bolted the heavy door, and the young couple shared one more smile through the small window before Aradia's face disappeared. She latched this window's cover and gently pressed her hand to the door.

"I love you, Sollux," she whispered, before finally walking away.

Sollux's eyes sparked, lighting up the pitch black room. He took off his glasses massaged them slowly. His right ear began twitching and it seemed to become even pointier. Even after he removed his hands, his red eye continued to glow. He really hated full moons.

_~ReverseDemonstuck~_

"Eridan~!"

Eridan shot the final target, only a half an inch from a bull's-eye, and then stood up slowly to greet the voice.

"Hello, Feferi."

"Water you doing?"

"Target practice, obviously," he replied, whipping down his gun.

"I can see that, I mean why?" Feferi told him with a smile and a roll of her eyes.

"Because I'm still an inch off target."

"That's still pretty good."

"Not if there's a breakout."

Eridan began to pack up his stuff.

"The guards can take care of it. Do you really think kids will have to fight?" Feferi asked him with a flip of her hair.

"Well, I'm sure that the daughter of Derse's empress will be well looked after, but the rest of us will have to fight."

Feferi hugged him from behind, making Eridan's scowl disappear.

"I'll fight with you," she whispered. Louder, she added, "I'm not the second best at javelin throwing for nothing."

"You're only second best because Meenah cheated," Eridan said.

"Exactly!"

She turned Eridan around.

"Now hurry the glub up, we have school."

"Yes, ma'am," he said and mock saluted her.

Feferi giggled as Eridan grabbed his stuff up and they left.

_~ReverseDemonstuck~_

"Heyyyyyyyy John," a voice purred in his ear as he and his twin sister made their way down the street.

Jane moved to the side to let Vriska slip between them.

"Hey, yourself," John answered, nudging her shoulder.

"Ready to feel the power?"

"If you mean 'ready to avoid me and Jane for the next day?', then, yeah, bring on the power."

"We aren't that bad," Vriska argued.

Jane raised her eyebrow at her. "You kill several demons each time, and I attack John to help him further his power," she pointed out.

"Okay, so we're bad. He should man up."

John just shook his head and took out his phone. He shot off a few quick texts to Dave before smiling and returning it to his pocket.

"Oooooooooh, texting your pretty boy?"

"Maybe~"

"What he say?"

"The usual, 'see you tomorrow', 'don't die'," John answered.

"Wow, that's love," Jane said dryly.

"Shut up, Janey.

"Make me, Johnny."

"I'll kick both your asses in a second."

_~ReverseDemonstuck~_

"You don't have to take me every time, you know. You've already apologized. I don't need your pity."

"This is not pity, Tavros. I simply enjoy the company of another on the way to Prospit, and you would have trouble getting there on your own anyway," Kanay replied as she continued to push Tavros's wheel chair down the street.

"It's not really that hard, Kanaya," Tavros told her.

"Very well, then this is completely for my benefit and has absolutely nothing to do with you."

They stayed quiet for several minutes before Tavros spoke again.

"Why don't you just get Rose to walk with you?"

"She used to walk with Vriska, Terezi and I, but on entering high school it became frowned upon to miss classes to walk with a group of demons," Kanaya replied.

"Oh..."

As they continued on, Tavros found his thoughts going back to that day, so many months ago. He had just been fooling around with his friends when Vriska, it was always Vriska, took it too far. He had ended up falling off a cliff. He had found out later that Terezi had attacked Vriska because of it and ended up clawing her arm to shreds and gouging out one of her eyes. Though Vriska's arm had healed (albeit with heavy scarring) the eye never returned and the lid only scabbed over. Vriska had paid her back in kind though the next full moons, and had taken the majority of her sight. But Terezi's sense of smell only increased and gave her an advantage over all the others in the dark, even more than demons naturally had. Kanaya blamed herself for the event because it had always been her job to keep an eye on Vriska. Tavros had defiantly come out the worse. He had completely lost the use of both his legs and had been confined to a wheel chair. The feeling came back to them every time the moons grew full, but they remained still nonetheless.

_~ReverseDemonstuck~_

"Crocker, Egbert, hold up," Jake called.

The twins stopped and turned to look at their cousin while Vriska kept walking.

"You too, Vriska," Jade said, rolling her eyes.

Vriska turned but didn't stop walking. "I'm not going to wait."

Jade's eyes flashed green and her now visible dog ears flattened.

"Jade," Jake said warningly to his younger sister. But it didn't stop Vriska from being wrapped in a green light and forced to stop. Since the second moon had yet to rise, it wasn't that powerful, but Vriska didn't want to expend the extra effort to free herself.

Once everyone had caught up, Jade freed Vriska and they continued to Prospit.

_~ReverseDemonstuck~_

"Gamzee, get your ass down here! God, I can't believe I even put up with your shit, you blithering feculent shithole," Karkat grumbled as he waited at the front door of Gamzee's house. Terezi giggled and gently gave him a pap on his head.

"Chill, Karbro," Gamzee said as he came out.

Terezi wacked Gamzee with her cane. "Be on time." She then started walking off, dragging Karkat with her.

"I'm supposed to be leading you, idiot," Karkat said to her after glancing back to make sure Gamzee followed them.

"Well then walk faster, oh trusty guide," she told him.

Karkat let out a huff of annoyance but sped up anyway.

_~ReverseDemonstuck~_

The gates to Prospit shut promptly at 11:45. And the demons quickly began shutting the more violent of their numbers away. Jade and Jane kept near Vriska, having taken over Kanaya's duties after she had nearly blinded Terezi.

Gamzee's eyes were already heading back to orange as Karkat shoved him into the recuperacoon. The green slime covered Gamzee completely and pacified him for the most part. He was terrifying without it.

Kanaya went over to talk to Terezi and let Tavros do what he wanted.

_~ReverseDemonstuck~_

"Heyyyyyyyy, sis."

"Aranea," Vriska answered with a nod. "What kind of horribly boring stories are you telling today?"

"The story of one of Prospit's greatest breakouts, actually."

"Which one are you talking about?"

"The one going down tonight. Ready to make history?"

Jane and Jade scooted closer. It was three, and the horror terrors had long since fallen silent.

"What's your plan?"

"We just have to get the Makaras out of their slime, and they'll do the work for us," Aranea said with a smile.

"Bit risky. They could break out, or they could kill all of us," Vriska pointed out.

"With our power, we will be able to get them to do what we want."

"Not for long."

"We don't need long."

There was a pause.

"So are you in?"

"Sure," Vriska replied with a wicked grin. Jane and Jade were smiling evilly now too.

**Okay, please tell me the characters aren't as OOC as my friend says they are. And if you have any suggestions for who should die, or what other ships you want to see, let me know.**

**Also, if anyone would like to beta I'd be very happy to have the help. (my usual beta isn't a homestuck)**


End file.
